


Stairs

by flooj9235



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flooj9235/pseuds/flooj9235
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica takes Six back to the Brotherhood bunker and gives her a tour, but the courier takes an unexpected trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stairs

"You lied to me," Six teased as she and Veronica started down the stairs.  "This is way fancier than a hole in the ground."

"A girl needs a few secrets," Veronica retorted with a grin.  "Watch your step; the last one always used to surprise me."

The courier scoffed.  "Are you calling me clumsy?  If I could rate how agile I am, it'd be at least an eight."

Veronica chuckled and didn't respond, greeting a paladin that came up the stairs toward them.

Once they were down in the bunker, Veronica shot Six a weary smile.  "Well, here's home."

Six looked around at the walls, obviously impressed.  After all the late night conversations they'd had over a flickering campfire, Veronica knew that the courier had hardly lived a life of luxury.  The suite at the Lucky 38 was a nice change that Six still seemed amazed by, even though months had passed since she’d been gifted the hotel room.

“This is… wow, Vee.”  

Veronica allowed herself a secret smile, happy that the courier was pleased.  She was fond of the little messenger, and knowing that Six appreciated her no matter her roots gave Veronica a sense of peace she hadn’t felt since Christine left.

The scribe led Six on a tour, introducing a few of the Brotherhood members that she still considered friends and explaining how she’d found the courier on one of her scavenging runs, and had rescued Six from being raised by geckos.  The courier protested, embarrassed and laughing, and the Brotherhood members just smiled politely and moved on.  While Veronica knew she should have been hurt by the obvious dismissal, having Six there beside her made it seem unimportant.  

They were nearly finished exploring the bunker, and Veronica was headed for her last destination:  the archives, where she’d spent so much of her youth.  "Over here--"

Six swore behind her and there were a few quick thuds.  Veronica wheeled around and saw Six sprawled out under the metal floor, having fallen down the stairs.

The scribe's heart jumped into her throat.  "Six?!"

"Ow."  The courier rolled over and rubbed at her elbow, grinning sheepishly up through the grate.  

It took a moment for the idea that Six was okay to sink in, and once it did, Veronica started to laugh.  Giggles quickly progressed into Veronica doubling over with laughter. Six joined in from her spot under the floor, and the pair laughed together until Veronica's stomach hurt.

“Sorry,” Veronica managed, going down the stairs and crouching beside Six.  “Are you okay?”

Six grinned at the scribe and tried to get up, only to cringe and fall back onto the metal floor.  “Banged my elbow and might have twisted my ankle,” she muttered, sitting up.

Veronica couldn’t hide a grin.  “Remind me again how agile you are?”

Six shot her a dry look and they started laughing once more.  The courier went quiet a few moments before Veronica, studying the scribe with an affectionate smile. 

Veronica went quiet, the tips of her ears growing warm as the courier watched her.  “... What?”

“You’re beautiful,” Six said simply.  She reached up and cupped Veronica’s cheek in her palm, closing the distance between them and catching the scribe’s mouth in a kiss.

Veronica melted into the courier’s touch, the soft, sweet kiss taking her breath away.  She sat there in a daze when Six broke away, trying to remember how to speak.  “Six…”

“Was that too much?” the courier asked innocently.  “Sorry, I just… Your smile is so…  I couldn’t resist.”

Despite the blush that darkened her cheeks, Veronica felt a giddy smile grow on her face.  “For real?”

Six grinned and nodded, combing a too-long curl of hair behind Veronica’s ear.  “I kinda think I love you, Vee.”

The clumping of boots on the grate above her didn’t matter; Veronica’s heart swelled at the words, and none of the Brotherhood’s rules mattered.  “I kinda love you too,” she responded, doing her best not to squeal in delight.

Six beamed and drew her near for another kiss, hugging the scribe close.  

Veronica let the strong arms of the smaller woman envelop her and sighed happily, not having felt so surrounded by affection in years.  She’d never been so glad to take a chance on talking to someone at the 188, and could no longer imagine her life without Six in it.

Six shifted and sucked in a breath, cringing slightly.  Veronica pulled away and frowned at the little courier.  “What?”

The courier shrugged away Veronica’s concern as best she could.  “Just…  my ankle hurts.”

“C’mon, we’ll get Schuler to look at it,” Veronica said, looping one of Six’s arms around her shoulders and helping the courier to her feet.  Six hissed and leaned heavily on Veronica, and together they hobbled up the stairs and in the direction of the infirmary.  

Schuler quickly diagnosed the courier with a sprained ankle and wrapped it up tightly, giving Six a dose of Hydra for good measure.  The courier paid the woman for the treatment, sitting up on the edge of the cot Veronica had eased her onto.  Six gingerly tested her ankle, putting some weight on it, giving Veronica a pleased grin when she found that it didn’t hurt.  

“On with the tour?” the courier suggested, standing up and shifting her weight back and forth.

Veronica scoffed, but nodded a moment later.  “You bounce back too easily,” she teased, surprised when the courier took her hand.  

“It’s that agility thing,” Six retorted.  “I’m just quick.”

Veronica laughed and gave the courier’s ankle a pointed glance.  

The courier had the decency to look embarrassed.  “Okay, most of the time.”

Veronica sighed and led her out of the clinic.  “It’s a good thing you’re cute,” she teased.  “Now, watch out for the stairs this time.”

Six just grinned and gave Veronica’s hand a squeeze.  “Yes, ma’am.”

Despite the courier’s promise, Veronica made sure to steer clear of the staircases in the floor, just to be safe.  No matter what Six said, she was nowhere near as agile as she was lucky, though with the courier’s fingers laced through hers, Veronica was pretty sure that she was the lucky one.  

 


End file.
